metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Another Side Story
On February 7th 2009, an icon was added to the [http://metroid.jp/prime_series/index.html official Japanese Metroid website] along with the New Play Control! versions of Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Characters beneath Another Side Story translate roughly to "Live the history Metroid Prime on the side of the Pirates." Prior to the release of the Metroid Prime Trilogy, this was speculated to be a new form of Metroid media, perhaps a game set from the perspective of the Space Pirates. After the release of Trilogy, the side story was revealed to be the private journal of a lone Space Pirate who survived the events of Zero Mission and participated throughout the Prime trilogy. The pages are in Japanese, and as of May 2011, have been translated by the Metroid Database. Story Part 1: Voice of Reason Taking place after Metroid: Zero Mission, the Pirate ridicules the Galactic Federation and complains about several problems with the Space Pirates, such as horrible food, and states that he is in fact grateful to Samus Aran for her Zero Mission. While believing it to be a "vacation", he then says this ended when Tallon IV was discovered. Part 2: Spirit of Enquiry Taking place during Metroid Prime, the Space Pirate states that Mother Brain was three times smarter than the Aurora Units of the Galactic Federation, and that Science Team's members are geniuses, although he calls them idiots for not knowing the possibility that their Morph Ball prototypes could go wrong. At the end of the chapter, he is called to the development of new weapons, or have his rations cut 50% for 10 cycles. Part 3: Relaxation in the Midst of Battle Now set during Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, the Space Pirate states that as they cannot afford to relax, he and his friends in the Pirate forces enjoy playing games with the heavy equipment, but have to remain serious throughout. He then notes that two other Pirates smuggled illegal pets into his living quarters. Finally, he complains that High Command has been giving "idiotic" orders and even expects infantry to sleep with the Tallon Metroids; he wishes the same fate upon his superiors. Part 4: We are Cursed Set after Echoes, the Pirate wonders why nothing good has happened to the Pirates since the Zebes destruction, as Samus destroyed the Tallon base, and indirectly assisted the Ing and Dark Samus in doing the same to the Aether base as well. The Pirate was the only survivor in his unit to escape being possessed. He refers to Dark Samus as Lady, the Dark One, and the Black Demon. Part 5: Our Leader's Survival Set after Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, the Pirate refers to Phaaze as the "Promised Land", Dark Samus as the "Esteemed One", and Phazon as "Holy Phazon". He wonders what has happened to Dark Samus, not yet aware that Samus had killed her. There is no part of Another Side Story set during Metroid Prime Hunters, despite that game taking place between Prime and Echoes and a Space Pirate appearing in it in the form of Weavel. What ultimately becomes of this Pirate is unknown. External links *Translated story es:Another Side Story ru:Another Side Story Category:Websites